The Little Gold Mermaid
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Au fin fond de la mer se trouve le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin où vivent les Marinas, des êtres mi-hommes, mi-créatures marines vivant cachés aux yeux des humais. Cependant, l'un d'eux rêve d'évasion. Mais arrivera t-il à lutter contre lui-même ? (Yaoi!)


Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada

**Voici une petite fic pas du tout prévue dans le long programme que j'ai établie pour Saint Seiya mais il faut dire que de regarder deux fois les trois « Petite Sirène » dans la même journée, ça peut influencer surtout que l'histoire m'a déjà effleuré l'esprit en regardant les mêmes Disney. Je sais aussi que ça fais deux fois que j'exploite le thème de la Sirène (avec celle de One Piece).**

**Petit merci à ma petite Baka27 d'avoir lu ce chapitre afin de me donner son avis et de m'avoir incité à poster juste en haussant légèrement le ton sur moi xD **

**PS : Le scénario n'est pas le même que dans le Disney (et probablement celui de l'original aussi).**

**/0\0/0\**

Chapitre 1 : Un courant fugueur.

_On raconte beaucoup de légendes sur la mer et ses mystères mais personne n'avait eu la possibilité de les voir sans y perdre la vie. Toutefois, « cette » histoire est un mythe de marin très répandu qui leur assurait des pêches miracles. Il est dit que selon la volonté du dieu Poséidon, les mers pouvaient être calmes comme déchainées et les pêches pouvaient être plus ou moins abondantes. Beaucoup de marins prétendaient qu'au fond de la mer Méditerranée se trouve le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, son royaume. On dit que ce lieu renferme des créatures évoquant la force, l'horreur, la colère ou la sagesse. Et pourtant, la plus importante aux yeux de Poséidon ne reflétait pas tout cela, bien au contraire. Soigneusement préservée et surveillée, l'une de toutes ces forces aquatiques combinait à elle-seule la beauté, la grâce et la quiétude. Malgré tout, elle n'en paraissait pas moins inoffensive. En effet, autour de cette merveille résonnait un chant, une mélodie macabre qui sème la mort sur son chemin. C'est dans une mélodieuse malédiction que se retrouve scellée d'elle-même la Sirène d'Or, plus connu sous le nom de la Dernière Symphonie…_

-Tu crois à ces histoires ? Décidément les marins n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de s'inventer des contes de bonnes sœurs pour poissons.

Un jeune homme se détacha de la brume qui entourait l'immense yacht sur lequel il était et s'avança vers la personne qui venait de relater ce mythe. Ses longs cheveux turquoise volaient avec le vent tandis que ses yeux de la même couleur toisaient intensément le conteur.

-Monsieur Solo, nous vous assurons que tout ceci est vrai. Il n'y a pas longtemps de cela des marins sont morts, apparemment guidés à leur perte par une créature sortie des eaux qui les avaient tous déjà condamné avant de se montrer d'une simple mélodie. Rien ni personne ne fut retrouvé, pas même un corps ou le navire.

-Alors comment sais-tu que c'est une musique qui les aurait tués, déclara le jeune garçon. Comme je le disais, ceci est un conte et rien d'autre. Sur ce, passons à autre chose.

-Détrompez-vous monsieur, le coupa le marin, j'étais moi-même sur cette embarcation quand cette chose est arrivée et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai réussis à m'enfuir mais je n'oublierai jamais son allure. A première vue elle paraissait si humaine et pourtant ce n'est qu'un monstre qui a littéralement détruit mes amis et tout ce que je chérissais. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui nous est arrivé tant cela a été rapide mais je sais que je n'oublierai jamais une chose, l'insouciance de son regard. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle ne voul…

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de parler de ça ! Tu as sans doute rêvé, cela s'est passé sous la brume, à coup sûr vous avez percuté un rocher et l'image de ton soi-disant monstre c'est formé avec le brouillard mélangé à votre panique. Ce genre de choses ne pas exister ! Ma compagnie maritime n'a jamais déniché la moindre de ces créatures et n'a jamais subis le moindre incident à ce sujet alors silence à ce sujet !

Le marin n'ajouta rien, si Julian Solo avait décidé de ne pas écouter son histoire cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Le yacht continua donc sa route sur les flots tranquilles de la Méditerranée.

_Selon la légende, on dit aussi qu'il faut aller au plus profond de cette mer pour parvenir au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, maintenu par le Main Breadwinner. Ce lieu soutenait à lui seul tous les océans du monde à l'aide de piliers aussi haut que les profondeurs abyssales. Le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin n'avait rien de féérique ou de magique, bien au contraire. En effet, c'est ici que vivaient et s'entrainaient les Marinas, de puissants guerriers aquatiques qui représentaient tous une créature des eaux aussi redoutées par les hommes que puissante. On dit d'elles que Poséidon voudraient détruire la terre grâce à eux, d'autres disent qu'il renforce la mer en la protégeant avec des bêtes hors du commun et pourtant…_

-AH ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire avoir à nouveaux par ta technique, Lyumnades ?

-Moi qui pensait qu'en te faisant te remémorer ton passé, tu serais facile à vaincre, Kraken !

-Aurora Borealis !

-Salamander Schock !

Les deux personnes en question qui luttaient se regardaient d'un œil enjoué. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'affronter à tout bout de champs histoire de montrer qui était le meilleur. Caça de Lyumnades était un homme recouvert de crochets avec des membranes rappelant vaguement un casque qui lui surplombait le visage, laissant juste transparaître ses courts cheveux noirs, et retombant entre ses yeux sous la forme d'un bec. De son côté, Isaak du Kraken possédait des ornements ressemblant vaguement à des ailes qui pointaient sur ses épaules avant de vers ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux verts retombaient sur ses épaules tandis que deux petites mèches basculaient par-dessus ses épaules qui encadraient son fin visage orné par une balafre à l'œil gauche qui le rendait invalide. Ces créatures avaient une particularité commune : elles avaient une apparence humaine mais quelque chose recouvrait leur corps comme des voiles ou des carapaces, leur donnant cet aspect si précieux aux yeux du dieu des eaux.

Isaak parvint à éviter de justesse l'attaque de Caça en érigeant un mur de glace, son élément favori. Puis d'un coup la paroi explosa et les morceaux foncèrent sur le brunet qui se retrouva étalé au sol avec des éclats un peu partout autour de lui. L'autre l'aida à se relever avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as encore des progrès à faire Caça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis même entrain de mettre au point une nouvelle technique qui me permettra de prendre la forme des personnes les plus chères dans le cœur de mes adversaires afin de les déstabiliser et de mieux les tuer.

-Ouh mais c'est une attaque prometteuse ça, sourit l'autre. Cela dit je ne pense pas que le seigneur Poséidon te permette de t'en servir à volonté.

-Oui je sais, assura le reptile, c'est juste au cas où.

-Caça ! Isaak ! S'écria un garçon avec des cheveux couleurs chocolats. Je vous cherchais partout ! Le seigneur Poséidon veut absolument voir tous les Marinas pour une annonce de la plus haute importance. Apparemment ça serait encore arrivé…

-Encore ?! S'emporta Isaak, décidément ce gamin capricieux continue encore de nous faire des crasses malgré tous les avertissements de notre maître. Si ça continue c'est sur nous que ses idioties vont retomber.

-Ne lui en veut pas Kraken, souffla doucement une quatrième personne avec une chevelure fuchsia.

Son apparence faisait étrangement penser à une chauve-souris notamment grâce aux ailes quasi-démoniaque dans son dos et à ses membranes qui redessinaient la forme des oreilles d'une chauve-souris.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas dans la nature de notre petite sonate de nous faire sombrer dans la mélancolie. Il ne se doute pas de ses actions sur nous tous. Ça se voit très bien dans ses yeux remplis d'innocence comme un enfant empli de curiosité.

-Peut-être, grogna le vert, n'empêche que notre seigneur ne sait plus où donner de la houle à cause de lui. Et je ne peux supporter d'avantage qu'il joue avec ses sentiments comme s'ils étaient taillés dans ses partitions. Il est impératif qu'il apprenne à être comme nous tous, tu ne crois pas Io ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Isaak mais tu y pense de manière trop violente. Certes, cela fait longtemps que cela dure mais il ne faut pas voir la tempête avant le typhon. Laisse Poséidon régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

La créature jura mais acquiesça face aux arguments de son ami. Les quatre Marinas se dirigèrent vers le grand temple au centre de leur Sanctuaire. C'est là que Poséidon les attendait. C'était un vieil homme avec une courte barbe immaculée parfaitement taillé avec de longs cheveux de la même couleur. Seuls ses yeux intensément bleus colorés ce visage si pâle et pourtant toujours aussi intact et sans bavures. Le dieu était assis sur son trône, son trident à sa portée comme à l'accoutumée. C'est grâce à lui que la divinité pouvait se battre et il était son symbole d'autorité auprès des autres.

Malgré sa vivacité sans limite, le dieu semblait lassé presque usé par la tristesse qui peignait son visage. Tous les Marinas présents savaient ce qui le tourmentait. C'était encore et toujours lui, ce petit vagabond aux doigts de fées qui menait la vie dure à tout le monde par son esprit revêche bordé d'imagination.

-Bien… Si je vous ai convoqué ici c'est pour vous parler d'un problème qui subsiste dans le Sanctuaire et je sens au plus profond de mon cosmos que cela ne vous laisse pas totalement indifférent non plus. Je m'excuse en son nom car comme vous pouvez le constater, ma précieuse balade n'est pas des nôtres et c'est bien ça le problème. Mes enfants…Sorrento a décidé de ne plus garder le pilier Sud et est introuvable dans tout le Sanctuaire.

-Comment ?! Majesté ça ne peut plus durer !

-Isaak, calme-toi, souffla Bian, tu vas encore avoir des ennuis.

-J'en ai rien à faire ! Rétorqua-t-il, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais punis et pas la diva ! Seigneur Poséidon, vous devez prendre des mesures nécessaires comme une meilleure discipline et une meilleure surveillance. Cela serait déjà un grand pas pour piétiner sa révolte !

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai toujours peur de le blesser... Il est si fragile que j'ai presque l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser à la moindre remarque. Je suis sûr qu'un jour il acceptera de se soumettre aux règles.

-Seigneur Poséidon... ne vous bercez pas d'illusions, Sorrento a toujours étais comme ça et c'est pas demain la veille que son comportement changera. Maintenant veuillez nous excuser mais nous avons une sardine volante à attraper et que cela soit bien clair, dès que je la retrouve, je m'occupe personnellement de son cas de sorte à ne jamais plus avoir de problèmes.

Le Kraken partit, vite suivit par ses confrères marins qui le dévisagèrent un instant encore surpris de voir comment il avait parlé à leur dieu. Même si Poséidon était clément et doux, ce n'était pas une raison de lui adresser la parole de cette façon. Caça tenta d'approcher son ami qui se contenta de le stopper d'un simple regard noir. Les Marinas choisirent donc de suivre l'ordre du vert et se mirent donc à chercher la créature manquante hors des limites du Sanctuaire.

Toutes les mers furent inspectées de près mais aucun indice ne permettait de voir si le fugitif était bien passé par là. C'est presque comme s'il avait totalement disparu de la mer. Les Marinas se regroupèrent en masse au pied du pilier Sud pour se regrouper et faire le bilan de leurs recherches.

-Il est introuvable, s'attrista Caça. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait kidnapper. Notre existence serait en péril.

-Si tu crois que c'est cela qui m'inquiète le plus, coupa Isaak. Le plus grave serait que le vieux déclenche la fin du monde jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui rende. Je vois déjà le déluge arriver à grandes vagues.

-Redoublons nos efforts ! S'écria Bian, il faut le retrouver au plus vite !

Tous donnèrent raison au Cheval des mers et se préparèrent pour descendre encore plus bas dans les profondeurs. Cependant, l'arrivée d'un cinquième Marinas les stoppèrent dans leur lancé. C'était Krishna de Chrysaor qui les regardait avec son éternel air calme. Sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un hochement de tête pour les saluer, il jeta à leur pied un corps frêle d'où s'étiraient deux longues ailes aux plumes dorés.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un récif de corail où il tentait de charmer un banc de dauphins avec sa musique.

Le jeune garçon poussa les mèches lavandes qui obstruaient sa vue et adressa son regard améthyste chargé de tristesse et de culpabilité aux autres créatures qui le toisèrent avec interrogation. Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait aussi il baissa instantanément la tête et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

-Tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu faisais hors des limites du Sanctuaire ? Gronde Isaak. T'as conscience dans ta petite cervelle de crevette de tous les ennuis que tu nous cause et les soucis que tu donnes au seigneur Poséidon ?! Faut que t'arrêtes de ne toujours penser qu'à toi !

-On se calme, tenta de l'apaiser Io, il est là c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant on l'amène à Poséidon qui lui demandera des comptes lui-même. Et puis tu sais déjà qu'il ne te dira rien.

-Tssss, tu parles d'un guerrier…

La Sirène se leva en tremblant légèrement, serrant fort son instrument de musique, une flûte traversière, contre elle. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui l'effrayait, c'était une personne qui haussait le ton sur lui. Il se laissa donc soumettre à la poigne du Kraken qui le traina avec force devant leur dieu. Ce dernier regarda ses soldats arriver avec sa Sirène en leur compagnie. Dans un élan de joie il se précipita vers elle et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois partis ou que tu te sois fait enlever par ses monstres appelés humains. Ne recommence plus jamais, souffla la divinité avant de croiser le regard noir du Kraken, lui indiquant son manque d'affirmation. Comme sanction, tu seras enfermé dans ta chambre située au pilier Sud le temps que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu as fait.

C'est résigné à son sort que Sorrento fut amené à son pilier et enfermé dans sa chambre par les soldats nommés par Poséidon pour l'escorter. Ces derniers poussèrent la Sirène à l'intérieur sans le moindre ménagement, ce moquant bien de savoir si elle était le diamant de leur maitre ou pas. Une fois la porte claquée, le musicien se recroquevilla sur son lit et commença à sangloter en silence. Il savait que ses nombreuses fugues attiraient des ennuis à tout le monde mais il ressentait au fond de lui cette envie de toujours partir. Et puis pourquoi tout le monde le sermonnait ? Après tout, il ne quittait pas les eaux pour aller sur terre.

-Je me demande si les … humains ont les mêmes restrictions, se questionna le musicien en s'accoudant à sa fenêtre pour regarder la voûte aquatique qui le séparait de la surface. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent vivre dans ces….plaines de lumières sans règles ni lois. Ça doit être magique à voir…

**/0\0/0\**

**C'est fini pour cette petite mise en bouche. J'ai eu un mal de chien à me décider sur : comment faire les Marinas ? Et c'est finalement l'idée des armures collées à la peau qui m'a paru la plus simple sachant qu'à la base j'étais partis sur le fait qu'ils seraient des monstres ressemblant aux personnages du mangas portant leur surplis (la différence entre les deux est qu'ils gardent un plus humain vu qu'ils n'ont pas les casques sur eux, sauf Caça qui n'a que deux petites cornes il me semble).**

**Bref, la suite devrait vite arriver car je suis assez motivée ^^**


End file.
